


oh we're in love, aren't we?

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also some summer love between Betty and Veronica, Because they deserve to be happy with each other, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: (She thinks of the mornings they’ve been spending together atop the hill, the warmth of the sun on their faces and her head on Veronica’s lap as she runs her fingers through Betty’s hair.Of hushed conversations and light laughter and Veronica’s brilliant, shining eyes.Of how her heart beats strongly and surely for Veronica.)In which Betty and Veronica spend the summer together.





	oh we're in love, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" by Ed Sheeran, and I think it's such a beautiful song for Beronica :) 
> 
> Also, the other songs that inspired some of the parts of this fic:
> 
> Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks  
> Perfect by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

She’s convinced she’s going to pass out any second now. Her eyes begin to lose focus, and it takes Betty all her willpower to drag herself across the hallway and to her locker.

Coffee.

She needs coffee, but she doesn’t have the energy to walk herself to the student lounge and make herself a cup.

Maybe a small nap will do. It’ll have to, after the lack of sleep she had last night.

So she stands in front of her locker, eyes closing instantly the moment her forehead touches the cool metal. If anyone is staring at her weirdly, she doesn’t care. She needs to rest, and she’ll get it however way she can.

No matter how strange the place.

“Whoa there, Betty Cooper. That’s hardly an appropriate position to sleep in.”

Even in her sleep-deprived state, Betty can still recognize that voice. It’s a bit hazy and muted, but she knows with perfect clarity that it’s Veronica.

“It’s fine. Just need-“ Betty yawns, shakes her head groggily, “-just need to rest for a few minutes.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I came prepared.”

Betty gives another yawn, then finally turns around to face Veronica. She distinctly feels something being pushed gently in her right hand, and when she looks down, she sees that it’s a steaming cup of coffee.

“Oh my gosh, thanks, V,” Betty sighs in appreciation, the scent wafting from the cup slowly bringing her into a state of wakefulness.

(Though it isn’t the coffee alone that alerts her. It’s more of Veronica being near her that does the job, with her hand curled lightly around Betty’s arm.

Over the time Betty has known Veronica, she’s come to crave the sensation of Veronica’s skin on hers. It didn’t matter how small or fleeting they were – whether it be an accidental brush of the hand, a deliberate squeeze of whichever part of her Veronica sought after, or a nudge of a shoulder – Betty loved them all equally.

Whenever Veronica reached out, Betty was already halfway there. Longing for any bodily contact she could get.

Leaning right into Veronica.)

Veronica smiles in sympathy as she takes another step towards Betty. Reaches out to fix the collar of Betty’s flannel shirt.

“Had another sleepless night?” Veronica murmurs, lingering over Betty’s collar, fiddling with it unnecessarily.

Betty takes an involuntary step forward, encouraging Veronica to continue. Smile growing wider, Veronica indulges her by running her fingers over the material, smoothing it along the way.

(Kevin rolls his eyes every time she wears her button-up shirts, since Betty in those shirts means Veronica playing with the collar and sleeves any chance she gets.

Betty wears them more often precisely for the extra attention Veronica gives her for it.)

“Yeah,” Betty mumbles, grimacing at the memory of newspaper layouts and unedited articles scattered all over her desk.

A sound of disapproval escapes Veronica’s throat, and for a brief second, Betty swears her hand had been on her chest, directly above her heart.

Which is nothing but accurate, since Veronica’s already gotten ahold of it anyway.

“Will you be having another one tonight?” Veronica asks, brows furrowed, concern seeping in her voice.

Again, Betty remembers the unfinished and unedited articles waiting to be completed. She sighs tiredly and takes another sip of coffee.

At least the end of school is just around the corner.

“I’m pretty sure I might,” she admits reluctantly.

Frowning, Veronica slides her hands up to Betty’s face, fingertips skimming the dark bags underneath her eyes.

Betty sucks in a breath, heart beating rapidly at the sensation of Veronica’s thumbs carefully stroking her eyelids and cheeks.  

“Don’t wear yourself thin, okay?” Veronica urges, brows pinched together in worry.

(It’s moments like this where Betty finds it hard to not fall for Veronica all over again. From her soft, intimate touches right down to the soothing lull of her voice whenever she senses Betty’s agitation.

But most of all, how Veronica _cares._

Cares enough to ask if she’s getting enough sleep.

Enough to bring her a snack whenever she holes herself up in the office of the Blue and Gold and remind her to take it easy.

Enough to be able to sense even the slightest amount of discomfort or any negative emotion Betty feels.)

Betty nods. “I’ll try, but no promises.”

“Well,” Veronica smiles faintly, looping her arm around Betty’s, “I guess that’s the best I can ask for.”

(Betty thinks _Veronica_ is the best she could ask for.)

* * *

 

Veronica is more excited than Betty expected her to be when the last day of school comes around. She’s begun rattling off her plans for the summer, asking Betty every now and then what people in Riverdale do during that time, and then promptly adding them to her list.

(She also manages to convince Betty to be with her when she fulfills her plans, which, in truth, doesn’t take much effort.

It’s crazy, Betty thinks, how she’d do anything to be with Veronica at this point.)

“Now, there’s one last thing…” Veronica says thoughtfully, stopping to look at Betty.

Betty smiles, resists the urge to point out that Veronica has been saying that but never stayed true to it.

Then again, she can’t fault Veronica for being excited because this _is_ her first summer in Riverdale.

She leans back against her locker, casually crossing her arms over her chest.

(Truth be told, Betty’s delighted Veronica wants to spend most, if not all, of this summer with her.

It’s natural she’d want to indulge Veronica.)

 “Yeah? What else did you have in mind?”

Grinning enthusiastically, Veronica inserts her thumbs into the belt loops of Betty’s jeans.

“You can drive, right?”

“So you want to go for a drive around Riverdale? Should we invite anyone else?”

The grin on Veronica’s face shifts into a shy smile, and she casts her gaze down for a second before bringing her eyes back up to meet Betty’s.

“No,” Veronica bites her lip, “I want it to be just you and me.”

_Just you and me._

(It shouldn’t have caught Betty off guard, because she’s supposed to be used to this. To Veronica speaking her mind and voicing out what she wants.

But it does, anyway, mostly because of the nervous energy Veronica is giving off all of a sudden.

And Veronica Lodge is _never_ shy.

At least not around other people.)

“Just you and me,” Betty echoes, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Veronica lights up as soon as the words leave her, and it fills Betty with warmth that starts from the tips of fingers and ends up settling within her chest.

(There’s nothing Betty wouldn’t say or do to see Veronica’s face light up.

Because if she’s being honest, it puts the sun to shame.

And when Veronica smiles like that, Betty thinks she should replace the sun.)

“Then it’s settled! B and V’s summer is officially set to go,” Veronica grins and grabs Betty by the wrist, pulling her towards the doors.

(Betty hopes there’s something that happens that would turn them from B and V into B _and_ V.)

* * *

 

It’s hot.

No, scratch that. That’s an understatement.

It’s _scorching_ hot _._ Blistering. Sweltering. Sizzling.

Betty feels as though she’s being roasted alive, and her feet are hardly cooperating with her. She wants to drop dead and not move an inch, because her skin is burning even _with_ sunblock lotion applied.

How Veronica ever managed to convince her to get out of bed for a morning jog in the _summer_ is beyond Betty.

Heck, how _anyone_ could survive in this heat is plain unbelievable. Period.

Her skin is shiny with sweat, shirt completely drenched and the material sticking to her torso. Betty grimaces at the sticky feeling, wipes her neck and forehead for the nth time since they’ve begun.

How _did_ she end up here, again?

(Right. Veronica told Betty she wanted to start things off by going out on a jog together.

Complete with that darned cute smile of hers.

Did you honestly expect Betty to say no to that?)

“You okay, B?” Veronica slows down to a walk, loops her arm around Betty’s.

Betty sucks in a breath and nods. “Yeah. I’m covered in sweat and feeling sticky, but yep. Fantastic.”

Veronica laughs, pulls Betty closer to her. “I never pegged you for the sarcastic type.”

“Anyone can be sarcastic if they spent enough time with Jughead,” Betty shrugs.

“You have a point. But do try not to let it get to you too much,” Veronica says, craning her neck to glance up at Betty.

And gosh, she’s _breathtaking,_ with her face glowing in the sunlight and hair up in a ponytail with a few loose strands tickling the sides of her face.

Insanely, absolutely _breathtaking._

“After all,” Veronica continues, voice tinkling like wind chimes swaying in the breeze, “I love you for who you are.”

Her heart pounds in her chest, loud and fast and for a moment, Betty’s glad for the heat because it gives her the perfect excuse as to why her palms have gone clammy all of a sudden.

(It isn’t the first time Veronica’s told Betty she loves her, but it doesn’t stop Betty from feeling that rush from hearing those words.

It doesn’t matter that Veronica doesn’t mean it in a romantic way.

Betty still feels like taking flight when she does.)

Veronica smiles sweetly up at her, and Betty thanks the heavens for the heat because she’s sure she’s blushing hard right now.

(And God, Betty falls even harder for her.)

* * *

 

They spend the next few days curled up on the couch at the Pembrooke, watching movies and catching up on whatever TV series they came across on Netflix.

Veronica leans back against the arm rest on the other side of the couch, feet propped up on Betty’s lap and eyes focused on the laptop screen.

(Also, she’s wearing a gray sweatshirt that had once belonged to Betty.

Yes, _belonged_ , past tense, because Veronica refused to return it after borrowing it for the first time.

_“I love this color, and it’s more comfortable than my sweatshirts.”_

Betty barely managed to stop herself from blurting out that Veronica looked good in it.)

Veronica wriggles her feet, getting herself more comfortable as she mumbles the lines along with the characters. She’s adorably focused, brows furrowing when something serious happens and laughing when something funny does.

Betty’s given up all pretense of watching whatever movie is being shown, too entranced with Veronica’s various facial expressions and the way her lips move.

By extension, she also remembers the way they moved against hers when Veronica kissed her at cheerleading tryouts.

It had been the first and only time it happened, but it isn’t something Betty’s going to forget soon enough.

(And by that, she means she’s never going to forget it.

Until now, she can still taste Veronica’s lipstick on her mouth and feel her smile into the kiss, her right hand gently cradling Betty’s face and the other tracing the outline of her jaw.

Betty wants to taste Veronica again.)

She gets brought back to the present when Veronica chucks a popcorn at her, a teasing grin playing on her lips as she does so.

“You’re staring,” Veronica points out, and if Betty isn’t mistaken, she’s… _blushing?_

_Excuse. Excuse. Think of a good excuse, Cooper._

Betty scratches the back of her neck sheepishly and shrugs.

“Sorry. I was just thinking how much I missed that sweatshirt.”

Veronica arches an eyebrow, twists the hem around her fingers.

“And you, my dear, are a _terrible_ liar,” Veronica smirks, nudging Betty with her foot. “But if you want it back that badly…” she winks and hikes the sweatshirt up, revealing a sliver of skin along the way.

_Oh, God. She’s not actually going to take it off, is she?_

Betty gulps, darts her eyes away immediately.

“Just kidding,” Veronica pushes the shirt back down, breaking into fits of laughter at Betty’s stunned expression.

Groaning in embarrassment, Betty buries her face into her hands.

She swears Veronica is going to be the death of her.

(Then again, she already is.)

* * *

On a day that’s significantly cooler, Betty brings Veronica atop the hill overlooking Riverdale for a picnic. The wind is pleasant against their face, and overall the weather is _perfect._

( _Veronica_ looks perfect, with her sunglasses perched on top of her head and her raven hair framing her beautiful face just so.)

She spreads the blanket on the grass and lays out the basket, plopping right next to Veronica after finishing the setup.

Their fingers graze against each other, and for a split second, Betty contemplates taking Veronica’s hand in hers.

But she thinks better of it, opting to brush their knees together.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Veronica says in awe, her gaze drifting into the horizon.

The sun chooses that moment to shine on Veronica, the golden rays reflecting off of her hair and giving her a radiant glow.

Betty swallows, her eyes never leaving Veronica’s face as she answers softly, “Yeah, it is.”

(She thinks, _you are._ )

She then averts her gaze, hoping Veronica didn’t notice.

Veronica hums distractedly, making Betty sigh in relief.

“So, what do you have for us?” Veronica asks after a few seconds, tilting her head towards Betty.

Betty flips the cover of the basket open and reaches inside. “Let’s see. We’ve got sandwiches, cookies, and, ah,” she grins, holding out two plastic cups. “Milkshakes from Pop’s.”

“You, Betty Cooper, really are something else,” Veronica laughs, takes one cup from Betty.

“What would a Riverdale picnic be without Pop’s milkshakes?”

“Exactly,” Veronica agrees, holding out her cup. Betty smiles, bumps the rim of hers to Veronica’s. “Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Betty echoes and draws out a long sip.

“How did you discover this place?” Veronica asks, scooting closer to Betty. Skin pressing against hers.

Eyes fluttering shut, Betty basks in their closeness, inhaling the combined scent of the grass and Veronica’s perfume. Listens to the swaying of the leaves and the sound of her own heartbeat.

(She wishes she could put her arm around Veronica’s shoulder and hold her close; to bury her nose in her hair and breathe her in.

Breathe her in and never breathe her out.)

“When we were kids, Polly and I would wander around whenever our parents left town,” Betty says nostalgically, smiling at the memory. “We’d go farther and farther out, until one day we got here. We could see the whole town from up here, and everything was so small,” she continues with a laugh, replaying the scenes in her head.

(Her and Polly racing each other to the top, giggling in pure delight as they ran and ran and ran until they were out of breath.

Relishing in their freedom and laughing and talking as loudly as they could.

Lying on the grass and staring up at the stars that shone brightly in the clear night sky.)

“It was amazing,” Betty breathes out, turning her head to meet Veronica’s gentle gaze.

Veronica doesn’t respond, instead leaning in to tenderly kiss her cheek. Eyelashes caressing the soft skin.

(Betty feels the rush from that time she and Polly encountered this place all over again, but she swears it’s much stronger this time.

The beat of her heart, the surge of air in her lungs, the tap of her pulse.

The exhilaration of discovering something new.

It’s how Veronica makes her feel all the time.)

“Thank you. For bringing me here and showing me this,” Veronica murmurs, breath tickling Betty’s ear.

Betty finally acts on the courage to take Veronica’s hand.

Biting back a shy smile, Veronica slides her palms against Betty’s and locks their fingers together.

(It’s natural, how she does one thing and Veronica does another to complete these little acts of intimacy.

Effortless, how they meet each other halfway.

How, when Veronica shifts her arm to link it into hers, Betty’s already holding out her own.

How, when Betty can sense Veronica wants to be more affectionate than usual, she’s already standing or sitting close to her.

Betty couldn’t ask for anything more. Couldn’t ask for anything better than this.

Because Veronica in her life?

Nothing can top that.)

* * *

 

People say Betty is always in her element when she’s leaning over the open hood of a car, or when she’s underneath one.

She likes the way it keeps her hands and her brain busy, loves the sound of the engine coming to life when she sticks the key into the ignition.

Even the oppressive heat of the sun doesn’t stop her from tinkering with yet another one.

Blowing away the strand of hair that gets in her face, Betty hunches over her latest project, too absorbed with her own thoughts and ideas to notice that someone else had already walked into their garage.

“Would my dear Betty like some lemonade?”

Alarmed and caught off guard, Betty yelps and jumps up, the back of her head hitting the hood of the car with a resounding thud.

A loud groan of pain escapes her, and she’s pretty sure she’s seeing stars right now.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Betty! I didn’t mean to shock you,” Veronica says in a rush, apologetic and guilty.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Betty gasps, waves her hand in dismissal. “Not the first time this happened to me.”

“Still, it’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have announced myself like that,” Veronica frowns, or at least Betty _thinks_ she is because she can’t focus clearly with the pounding in her head.

She would’ve rubbed the spot where it hurts most, if not for her grease-covered hands. Veronica seems to sense this, as she moves towards Betty and quietly tells her to duck her head.

Betty obeys and lowers her head, wincing as Veronica gently massages her scalp, careful yet sure at the same time.

Veronica doesn’t stop, rubbing and pressing and tracing circles, with Betty grimacing ever so slightly until the sharp, stabbing pain recedes into a minor discomfort.

(She thinks of the mornings they’ve been spending together atop the hill, the warmth of the sun on their faces and her head on Veronica’s lap as she runs her fingers through Betty’s hair.

Of hushed conversations and light laughter and Veronica’s brilliant, shining eyes.

Of how her heart beats strongly and surely _for_ Veronica.)

“Thanks,” Betty murmurs as soon as her head clears up.

“Anytime,” Veronica nods with a small smile, but Betty knows her well enough to sense she still feels responsible for the little mishap.

(There’s always that sharp pang in Betty’s chest whenever Veronica shoulders the blame for the things that she didn’t even do.

How, she still beats herself up sometimes for the mistakes she made but has already made amends and was forgiven for.

How, she feels guilty over the people whose lives her _father_ ruined, always going out of her way to make sure they’re okay and wanting to help them on their way to recovery.

Even if most of the time, she gets spat on and dismissed with insults and scathing remarks for doing so.

For _caring._

It pushes Betty to her boiling point, because Veronica _isn’t_ her father, no matter how many people think that way.

Hell, it’s not even Veronica’s responsibility in the first place to say sorry, to reach out and _help_ them because she had absolutely _nothing_ to do with whatever mistakes her father has committed.

And yet, despite all that, she still does.

She reaches out her hand and cares and cares and cares and _loves_ so deeply.

How could _anyone_ hate Veronica for that?

Because Betty?

Betty believes Veronica deserves nothing _but_ love.)

“Hey, really, it’s okay,” Betty says reassuringly, stretches her hand forward only to withdraw it at the last second upon noticing how black it was from the oil and grease. “You can ask Archie. He’s lost count how many times I’ve been through that.”

This finally gets a chuckle out of Veronica, and, to Betty’s surprise, she grabs her still very much dirty hands.

(Usually, Veronica would jokingly tell her, _don’t you dare get any grease on me, Betty Cooper,_ before darting out of her reach.

Betty _does_ get dirt on Veronica sometimes, out of harmless fun.

She’ll never forget the look on Veronica’s face when she smeared oil on her cheek.)

“Okay,” Veronica echoes, more surely this time.

Betty knows exactly what to do to finish the job.

“So, you told me you wanted to take a trip around town. How does tomorrow sound?”

Veronica’s lips tug up into a grin, expression rid of any remaining guilt. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

“Then it’s set.”

* * *

 

The windows of her dad’s old pickup truck are rolled all the way down, with Betty at the wheel and Veronica at the passenger’s seat.

They sing along with the song blasting on the speakers at the top of their lungs, Betty occasionally glancing sideways to look at Veronica whose hair whips against the wind as the scenery passes them by.

(She’s not going to admit it out loud, but she is one-hundred percent channeling her inner Stephen Speaks right now.

Everything she _does_ need is in her passenger’s seat.

If she’d been in Stephen’s position, she’d write a song about it, too.

Only, Veronica Lodge is surely much more beautiful than whichever girl had been sitting beside him.)

“Eyes on the road, B,” Veronica smirks.

Funny, because the last line of the song Betty was thinking of had literally been, _I can’t keep my eyes on the road, knowing that she’s inches from me._

Betty obliges, listening to Veronica sing. And joining in whenever the part is perfect for a duet.

All they can see now are fields of grass, and Betty’s too enraptured with Veronica’s singing to notice that the sky had begun to turn dark.

Until the first drop of water hits her face.

“Seriously?” she mutters in disbelief, eyes flitting up to the sky to see that, yes, indeed, it was serious on bringing about rain.

Dab smack in the middle of summer.

Of all the-

“This is crazy,” Veronica shakes her head.

“Tell me about it,” Betty mumbles, reluctantly rolling the windows back up.

As soon as they fully close the windows, the rain starts to pour down heavily, beating against the sides of the truck. Grimacing, Betty switches on the windshield wipers, easing off the accelerator.

Veronica looks thoughtfully at the gray clouds for a moment, then says, “Could you pull over?”

Betty blinks, both surprised and confused. “Uh, why would I do that?”

A wicked grin spreads across Veronica’s face. Betty’s almost too afraid to ask what she has in mind, but she doesn’t step on the brakes, either.

“Because.”

“That’s not a reason, Veronica,” Betty snorts, turning up the wiper’s speed.

“Do I have to explain myself?”

“Uhm, yes. Because one, we’re out in the middle of nowhere, and two, it’s raining. Hard.”

“And that’s precisely why I want you to stop the car.”

“That… does not make any sense.”

“Please, Betty?”

She’s pouting. She is _so_ pouting.

Betty doesn’t need to look at Veronica to confirm it. She just _knows._

Can hear it in her voice.

Grumbling, Betty does as she’s told and brings the truck to a stop the side of the road. As soon as she pulls up the handbrake, Veronica opens the door and jumps out.

“Wha-“ Betty gasps, head snapping towards the direction Veronica’s headed. “Veronica! Wait!”

She quickly hops down from her side and starts running after Veronica, right into the open fields.

Why, oh why, did she ever listen to Veronica?

And would you look at that? She’s already drenched.

Why, oh why?

Somewhere in the distance, Veronica shrieks and laughs, and Betty again thinks _why??_ as she runs towards the direction of her voice.

All of Betty’s unspoken protests die in her throat as soon as she catches sight of Veronica with her arms stretched outwards, spinning around in the rain and head tilted towards the sky.

Elation is nothing short of describing the look on Veronica’s face as she twirls, clothes soaked through and clinging to her skin.

(Then she remembers. Veronica had told her she’d never been out in the rain before, the thought never having crossed her mind due to her upbringing and the people she associated with back in New York.

She’d been imprisoned just as much as Betty was.

But now, they both have a chance to be free.

And Betty’s going to take it.

With Veronica.)

“Betty!” Veronica calls out, laughter etched in her features as she runs straight towards Betty.

On instinct, Betty opens her arms, and Veronica falls right into them.

She wraps them tight around Veronica, tucks her chin on top of her head.

She doesn’t care that they’re both soaking wet and shivering from the rain. Doesn’t care that her hair is stuck to her face. Doesn’t care that her clothes are most likely ruined at this point.

All she cares about is _this._ Veronica in her arms and holding on to her as tightly as she can.

Both of them wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

Pulling away slightly, Veronica puts her hands on Betty’s chest, eyelashes sparkling with droplets of water.

Her heart thunders, and Betty knows that Veronica can feel it. But Veronica doesn’t make a sound, moving closer to cup her face.

And then Veronica is pulling her in.

Betty shudders, mostly from the sensation of Veronica’s lips on hers, soft and sweet and slow.

(In some ways, it reminds Betty of their first kiss. Of the spark she felt the moment their lips touched.

Of Veronica gently caressing her face, taking control.

Of her drowning in Veronica.

But this one is infinitely better, because they don’t have to prove anything to anyone else.

There’s only the two of them, being open and honest about their feelings.

_Just you and me._ )

Veronica smiles and parts her mouth, stroking Betty’s cheek with her thumb. Curls her other hand around the back of Betty’s neck. Never stopping, never pausing.

With a shaky sigh, Betty kisses Veronica back with equal ardour. Hands coming to settle on Veronica’s waist.

They kiss and kiss and _kiss_ some more, until Betty’s short of breath. Yet she still doesn’t want to stop.

“Betty,” Veronica whispers somewhere in between, dives right back in before Betty has a chance to respond.

(And Betty loses it all over again with every murmur of her name that Veronica does.

Completely loses herself in Veronica.)

* * *

 

They share a milkshake at Pop’s, double chocolate because it’s Veronica’s favorite and Betty can’t say no to her.

_What kind of couple would we be if we didn’t share a milkshake at Pop’s?_

Which, okay, Veronica _does_ make a fair point in saying that.

They’re holding hands on top of the table, Betty still reeling over the fact that one, they _are_ a couple, and two, she can show her affection Veronica in however way she wanted to without being afraid that she’s crossing a line.

Veronica stops talking midway, and Betty straightens up consciously, wondering if there was something wrong.

“You’ve got,” Veronica waves vaguely to her mouth, shakes her head fondly. “Never mind. Here.”

She leans over the table and swipes her thumb across Betty’s lips, then inches in to kiss her.

Betty swears Veronica’s tongue peeks out for a split second, right before she draws back and shoots Betty that signature smirk.

“Delicious,” Veronica grins, cat-like and predatory that has Betty forgetting how to breathe.

The sound of Kevin’s voice jolts her back into reality.

“And what do we have here? No wonder I haven’t seen you guys lately.”

Betty snaps her head towards Kevin, who looks pleased and triumphant as he nods towards her and Veronica’s hands.

Blushing hard, Betty shrugs, wearing a sheepish expression. Veronica, on the other hand, merely smirks, clearly unfazed by the whole situation.

“Uhm, sorry?” Betty offers lamely.

“No, no you aren’t,” Kevin scoffs, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Buuuut I’m willing to forgive and forget, only because you two _finally_ got your shit together. I was worried that I might end up taking matters into my own hands if you _still_ didn’t end up dating by the end of the summer.”

 “I don’t- was I that bad?” Betty asks in disbelief.

Kevin raises an eyebrow, gives both of them a pointed look. “Betty, honey, _both_ of you were that bad.”

It’s Veronica’s turn to blush, and Betty stares at her, mouth agape in shock.

“Wait. What?”

“It’s… why I wanted to make sure I got to spend a lot of time with you,” Veronica explains, absentmindedly playing with Betty’s fingers.

(Everything suddenly falls into place. Like a key that fits perfectly into a lock.

The missing puzzle piece that completes the picture.

Veronica’s insistence on not inviting anyone else for their escapades. How she _always_ has free time when Betty asks her to go out.

How, Veronica made the list with the full intent on crossing them out one by one with her.

_How could she not have seen it?_

The signs were all there, in flashing neon lights and yet she _still_ managed to miss them.

She’s stupid. _So, so, so stupid._ )

“Anyway, congratulations!” Kevin grins, claps the still-stunned Betty on the back and throws Veronica a wink before walking away.

“You mean-“

“So-“

They both laugh and Betty waves at Veronica. “You go first.”

“So,” Veronica starts, folds her hand over Betty’s. “The cat’s already out of the bag.”

Betty nods slowly. “Yeah.”

“We’ve been dancing around each other like idiots for the entire school year and pretty much half this summer.”

“Yeah, we have,” Betty agrees.

“We’re so crazy,” Veronica chuckles, low and quiet but Betty hears it loud and clear.

“We are so insane.”

“Stupid.”

“Silly.”

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Veronica smiles, and Betty nods in agreement.

“Because we’re crazy that way,” Betty says slyly.

“Oh my God,” Veronica bursts into laughter, head thrown back and eyes crinkling around the corners. “Do you think Archie would take that line?”

“He’d be a fool not to. I think our songwriting skills blows his out of the water, though.”

“Because we’re crazy that way,” she singsongs. “Oh yeah, that’s definitely Top Billboard Charts material right there.”

Betty cracks up, shoulders shaking and gosh, she’s never been this happy before.

(And for the first time in her life, she’s not afraid of letting herself feel joy.

Veronica makes Betty trust herself enough to not crumble and fall into pieces any longer.)

* * *

 

It’s been a while since Betty last went to Sweetwater River. She just didn’t find any reason to, not when she was having the time of her life with Veronica.

But she couldn’t let the summer pass by without showing Veronica one of the most beautiful sights she discovered in Riverdale, either.

(It was another discovery she happened to stumble upon, when she ran away from home to escape her parents’ loud argument.

She didn’t know where she was going, didn’t have a destination in mind, her feet dragging her along as though it had someplace in mind.

Before she knew it, she was already at Sweetwater River, crumpled down on the edge after exhaustion took over her body.

She cast her gaze down on the water, and there it was.)

So they sit side by side on the river’s edge, feet dipping into the cool water as they stare out into the horizon.

“Look,” Veronica whispers, pointing out to the orange glow spreading across the sky.

“That’s not all. Look down,” Betty urges.

Veronica’s eyes flicker down to the rushing water that reflects the combination of the warm, striking colors coming from above, and she lets out a gasp of awe and amazement.  

There’s an assortment of colors, ranging from pink to orange to gold, the rippling in the water swirling and blending the colors into a picturesque combination.

“It’s another accidental discovery of mine, and I had to show it to you,” Betty murmurs, wraps her arm around Veronica to pull her close.

“Why does it seem like the beautiful things you know are accidental discoveries?” Veronica teases.

“Hmm, really?” Betty hums, taps her chin thoughtfully. “Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t discover you by accident.”

_That_ stuns Veronica into silence. Betty smirks in triumph at the shocked expression on her face, because _hah,_ she can play that game, too.

“Okay, that was something else,” Veronica shakes her head, a hint of a blush coating her cheeks.

“You’re something else, too.”

Groaning, Veronica slumps her head on Betty’s shoulder. “Dork.”

Betty laughs, presses a kiss to the side of Veronica’s head.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

“That you are,” Veronica agrees fondly, wraps her arm around Betty’s waist.

“I can’t believe summer’s about to end soon, though,” Betty sighs in disappointment. “I’ve never had this much fun before.”

“Me too,” Veronica admits in a hushed voice.

“I’m going to miss having all the time in the world with you.”

“I’ll have to make sure we share the same classes,” Veronica huffs. “ _And_ that we’ll sit next to each other in every single one of them.”

“We can convince Principal Weatherbee together.”

“You read my mind perfectly,” Veronica grins. “But kidding aside, I had the time of my life with you. You’ve been nothing but an amazing sport, B.”

Lips tugging up into a soft smile, Betty murmurs, “I had an incredible time, too, V, and I want to make the most out of the following days with you.”

“And we will,” Veronica says without missing a beat, voice full of promise. “Together, like always.”

“Together,” Betty reaffirms.

* * *

 

They spend almost every waking moment together that when the last night of summer dawns on them, Betty finds herself desperately wishing for a time machine so she can go back and just relive every moment, every _second_ she shared with Veronica.

But she can’t.

(Though even if she can, she’s sure she would end up backing out.

Veronica taught her not to dwell on the past, to live in the present and to welcome the future with open arms.

So that’s what Betty is going to do.

She’s going to embrace the future, no matter what it holds.

And this time, she has Veronica with her.)

Veronica’s hand is in hers as they trek up the hill, the evening autumn breeze pleasant against their skin.

Aside from Veronica’s humming, everything else is quiet. Betty squeezes her hand, and Veronica smiles up at her.

“You trust me, right?” Betty asks, as they reach the top.

“Of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?” Veronica laughs, holding up their hands as if to prove a point.

“Alright, good. Take off your shoes, then,” Betty grins, drops Veronica’s hand and bends down to take hers off.

Veronica stares at her with wide eyes. “What? Why?”

“Just trust me,” Betty coaxes.

“Okay, but if _anything_ bites me, consider yourself warned,” Veronica mumbles, reaching down to do the same.

Betty chuckles and takes out her phone and speakers, then selects the playlist she specifically made for this occasion.

Soft, slow music starts playing, and Betty holds out her hand to Veronica.

“We’re going to dance barefoot?” Veronica casts her gaze downwards, eyes flickering back and forth between her and Betty’s bare feet.

“That’s the plan. I know you’ve been out dancing a lot before in New York, but I bet you’ve never done it with bare feet _and_ on the grass at that,” Betty grins.

“Well, that is true,” Veronica admits, puts her palm on top of Betty’s. “Alright then, let’s dance.”

“That’s the spirit,” Betty smiles, holds Veronica by the waist.

Veronica laughs softly, presses her face against Betty’s shoulder as they sway along to the beat of the music.

The grass tickles the soles of Betty’s feet, the earth solid underneath them and reminding her she’s still very much on the ground even though she feels like she’s floating.

“This is the best dance I’ve ever had,” Veronica whispers, chin on Betty’s chest as she looks up at her.

(And Betty?

Betty sees the stars in Veronica’s eyes.

Tiny, twinkling, glimmers of light leading her out of the darkness, bringing her out of the shadows.

Keeping her safe and guiding her home.

Home to Veronica’s arms, where she knows no fear.

Where she finds and knows only _love._ )

“Mine too,” Betty breathes, wraps her arms fully around Veronica.

Sinking into the embrace, Veronica sighs, and Betty holds her more firmly, moving mindlessly as they move back and forth and side to side.

“Come here,” Veronica says softly, sliding her arms around Betty’s neck.

Dipping her head, Betty catches Veronica’s lips in hers, and time just stops.

The _world_ stops.

It’s just as soul-shaking as every other kiss they’ve ever shared, creating a spark that grows bigger and bigger until it consumes Betty whole.

Betty doesn’t fight it, allows everything else to fall away in that moment.

(And fall away they do, and fall she does for Veronica.

She’s not afraid, because she has complete faith that Veronica will catch her every time.

And she’ll catch Veronica, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thinking of Betty and Veronica dancing to "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran had me in tears. His songs just make me fall in love and cry, I swear.


End file.
